Awkwardness
by PrimrosesInTheRain
Summary: A possible series of one-shots scattered throughout HP time periods...mostly unrelated, except for the underlying theme of...awkwardness : Chapter 4, Draco and Hermione, post-war. Enjoy and don't forget to review! xx
1. James and Lily

**A/N: Well, here's a new fic…before you ask, no, I haven't abandoned my Hunger Games story. I'm just going through a tiny bit of writer's block on that one, and this is what my mind came up with. (: So, I'm thinking, if I continue this, it'll be a series of one-shots, probably scattered through all the HP generations, and completely unrelated except for the theme of, well, awkwardness (: This first one is Marauder's era, with James and Lily (because who doesn't love them?). Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review! xx**

AWKWARDNESS

Chapter 1

It was a typical Tuesday night in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was flickering brightly, quills were hurriedly scratching across parchment, and Sirius Black was snogging the life out of some poor naïve fifth year girl who had no idea of his reputation.

His best mate, James Potter, inched his way down the boys' dormitory staircase, peering discreetly around the common room, looking for a certain Lily Evans. Not finding her, he surveyed the common room in a rather depressed manner. All his friends were paired up-Sirius and his fifth year, which was no surprise. Remus and a pretty girl named Georgie Parker sat in a corner, supposedly studying for Potions (but most likely not, considering the loud laughter bursting from their corner every so often-how entertaining could the Draught of Living Death be?) Even Peter was talking to a girl-she was a first year, granted, but a girl nonetheless.

James watched the scene, his expression becoming glummer and glummer as Remus and Georgie Parker abandoned all pretense of homework and followed Sirius's example. Then he caught sight of a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and immediately perked up.

Lily Evans walked down the girls' dormitory staircase, not even giving James a glance. James wilted with disappointment, although it was probably better that she hadn't noticed him. If she had, then the yelling would have certainly commenced and then the whole house's peaceful Tuesday would have been destroyed.

After Lily sat down on a couch beside the fire with a book, James practically leapt down the stairs and bounded over to Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot!" he shouted, pulling him away from the fifth year. Sirius looked up from the girl, in an irritated manner.

"What do you want, Prongs? I'm busy, can't it wait?"

"No, I've got to talk to you," insisted James.

Sirius rolled his eyes and returned to snogging the girl.

"It involves a prank," James hissed, and immediately Sirius pulled away from the girl, disentangling himself from her.

"I'll be back in a bit," Sirius told the girl, and he and James gathered the rest of the Marauders and found a slightly deserted bit of the common room to plan in.

~OoO~

Grinning quite madly after planning their prank, the four Marauders returned to the fray of the common room. "On my signal, Padfoot," James reminded Sirius.

"Got it," replied Sirius, and he went back to his fifth year, who sat waiting for him quite faithfully (which was a favor he would most likely not be returning.) Remus and Peter returned to their respective positions, and readied themselves for their prank.

Meanwhile, James slid onto the other end of the couch that Lily occupied. Slowly, he began inching towards her. She, buried in her book, didn't notice, and he grinned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Once James was about a foot away from Lily, he turned to where Sirius and the girl were. Sirius faced him, looking at him over the girl's shoulder, and James not-so-subtly gave the signal of a wink.

At that, Sirius jumped up, shouting, "GAH! THE GRIM! I SEE THE GRIM!" He pointed at nothing, and sprinted out of the common room, still blabbering about how his death was imminent because he had spotted the Grim.

Remus quickly jumped up and screamed like a little girl, effectively sending the whole of the common room into tumultuous chaos. "I SEE IT TOO!" he hollered, and before long the entire common room had cleared out in an effort to avoid the terrifying Grim.

Well, the whole common room except for a certain sly messy-headed, glasses-clad boy, and a girl with fire-colored hair so absorbed in her book that she was encased in her own world.

All of a sudden, Lily glanced up and noticed, at last, that the common room was empty. Then she noticed James, her worst enemy, seated beside her…very close beside her. She shot him her very best death glare, warily putting down her book. "What do you want, Potter?"

He simply scooted closer. Waggling his eyebrows with glee, he grinned madly. In a tone of complete and utter euphoria, he said, "Well, isn't this… awkward?"


	2. Scorpius and Rose

**A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted. Especially thanks to who reviewed: JessandDarcy, HolyheadHarpy7, , and MKaseyM! This second chapter is a NextGen, with Scorpius and Rose (another cute couple!) Oh-also, I made Scorpius and Rose the same year, even though they're actually one year apart. It made the story flow a bit better, I think. Sorry if that bothers you! But hopefully you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and don't forget to review! I'll get you a virtual Butterbeer(: xx enjoy!**

AWKWARDNESS

Chapter 2

Ever since Scorpius Malfoy had laid eyes on Rose Weasley inside of Flourish and Blotts the summer before their first year, he had been in love. Something about her red hair. His father had dismissed it as puppy love, but inside he crossed his fingers and hoped he would never have to sit by Rose's father and uncle, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter (his two worst enemies) at any future weddings.

And besides, a Weasley would never fall in love with a Malfoy.

~OoO~

A hush falls across the Great Hall as a young white-blonde boy walks across the seats to the stool. Facing them all, McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on his head, and the Hat falls down across his eyes.

"Strange," whispers the Hat. "You're a Malfoy…and a Gryffindor."

The Hat expects the Malfoy boy to protest, to kick and scream and eventually be forcefully dragged to the Gryffindor table.

"Really?" asks the boy excitedly. "I hoped so."

"Why?" For the first time in its extraordinarily ancient history, the Hat is truly confused-why on earth would a Malfoy would ever voluntarily want to become a Gryffindor?

"Because," the boy answers. "Rose Weasley's going to be in that House."

"She hasn't been Sorted yet, you know. She's last," the Hat replies.

The boy shrugs. "Weasleys always get Sorted into Gryffindor."

The Hat chuckles. "All right, then. GRYFFINDOR! And have fun, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius was elated as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, displaying some very…un-Malfoy-like traits. As in-he smiled. A full on, teeth-showing, non-smirking smile. Why? Because he knew he was now going to be in the same House as Rose Weasley. He would have lessons with her, sit in the common room with her, play Quidditch with her…the possibilities were endless. After all, she was a Weasley…and Weasleys always got sorted into Gryffindor.

Fifteen minutes later, "Weasley, Rose" sat down beside Scorpius. He smiled again.

~OoO~

Second year had arrived and nearly gone; with only a few weeks left of school Scorpius still hasn't spoken to Rose, despite both having made the Quidditch team reserves and being all the same classes. It looks as though Draco Malfoy doesn't have anything to be worried about in terms of marriage.

It's the night before the Charms practical O.W.L. for the fifth years, and in the common room Fred Weasley asks if he can practice his Charms on Scorpius. Of course Scorpius says yes, as Fred is one of Rose's many cousins and he's always on the lookout for ways to impress Rose.

With a wave of his wand Fred casts a Babbling Charm on Scorpius.

Scorpius takes one deep breath and then he's off. "Wow! You know Fred I thought that by Charms you meant changing my hair color or something but that's Transfiguration, isn't it, not Charms, I'm really such an idiot. Well, at least when I'm in fifth year I'll be able to write pages and pages on the effects of Babbling Charms because guess what I've been hit by one and it's all your fault Fred Weasley! Oh breathe Scorpius, breathe, I really need to stop mentally reminding myself to do that okay I'll just make note of that. You know I can't wait for third year because then I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade and Honeyduke's really does have the best chocolate and Sugar Quills I love those things and not to mention Fizzing Whizbees but then there is the problem of those bloody vampire lollipops and I mean that quite literally but oh well I'll just have to remember to avoid those bloody lollipops and avoid those Cockroach Clusters as well! And I know lots of people like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans but quite frankly I find them disgusting and I already know who I'm going to ask-breathe!-who I'm going to ask to Hogsmeade the second I'm a third year and that's Rose Weasley-" At this Scorpius, horrified, puts a hand over his still moving mouth.

Fred snorts with laughter, and he just barely manages to choke out, "You're in love with my cousin?" Then he dissolves back into laughter.

Scorpius removes his hand from his mouth just long enough to say, "I _hate_ you Fred Weasley!" Then he slaps his hand back over his mouth again.

Noticing all the commotion, Rose comes over. "What's going on, Freddy?"

"Watch this," winks Fred, and he tugs Scorpius's hand from his mouth.

"You bloody-oh hello Rose, I'm in love with you do you like the nickname Rosie because I like it a lot but not nearly as much as I like you hey do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me even though we technically can't this year but there's only a few weeks of this year left and then we're third years can you believe it when we're third years I can take you to Hogsmeade and I'll buy you anything you like except for vampire lollipops are you a vampire Rosie? Please say you aren't because vampires really quite scare me especially after this Muggle movie my friend forced me to watch where the vampire sparkles and looks like a fairy and I really hate vampires they're my deepest darkest fear oh God why am I telling you this it makes me look like an idiot but I guess I am an idiot because I let Fred Weasley practice for his Charms practical on me why?"

Rose bursts into laughter and casts the counter charm.

"Oh, thank the Lord," says Scorpius dramatically once the Babbling Charm has dissipated.

"So Malfoy," says Rose. "Did I hear you say you loved me?"

Scorpius turns the most brilliantly red shade known to man. "I-well-of course not!" he stutters.

"Sure, Malfoy," replies Rose. "Oh-and yes." She turns and begins walking away.

"Yes what?" Scorpius calls after her, confused.

"Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you next year," she calls over her shoulder.

Scorpius grins. But his shining moment of victory is interrupted by Fred Weasley leaning over and saying, "Well, that wasn't awkward at all, was it Scorpy boy?"

~OoO~

The next year, Rose and Scorpius sit side-by-side at the Sorting, as another one of Rose's cousins, Lily Potter, runs up to the stool. Within moments, the Hat cries out, "SLYTHERIN!"

All the Weasleys sitting in Gryffindor stare at each other in shock, except for Rose. She simply shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well, she is only half a Weasley." And then she cheers for her cousin, even louder than the Slytherin table.

At this, Scorpius takes Rose's hand.

Because if a Malfoy can be Sorted into Gryffindor, if a half-Weasley can be Sorted into Slytherin, then maybe-just maybe, a Weasley can fall in love with a Malfoy.

**A/N: Aww a sweeter ending than I had originally planned (: But I hope you enjoyed it! Make my day and leave a review(:**


	3. Golden Trio

**A/N: I'm so sorry, this chapter is up much later than I originally planned…but better late than never, right? (: Thanks to HolyheadHarpy7 and MKaseyM for reviewing the last chapter! So here's a Golden Trio one-shot…contains AVPM references. If you haven't seen AVPM…shame. You need to go watch it(: Okay, hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and review please! I'll love you forever xx**

AWKWARDNESS

Chapter 3

"Tonight, I'm going to search for the swimming pool," announced Draco Malfoy loudly for the whole of the Potions class to hear.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances at that. "Shut up, Malfoy. Everyone knows there is no swimming pool. You've been talking about it for ages and you still have no proof," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and hacking at her gurdyroots with much more force than necessary.

"There is _too_ a swimming pool!" whined Malfoy.

"Then why hasn't anyone found it?" Hermione shot back.

Malfoy sniffed. "Because it's _hidden_, obviously."

"How do you even know there's a swimming pool, Malfoy?" replied Harry, glaring at Malfoy.

"Well, Dumbledore himself told me-"

"Oh, right, in a _song_, wasn't it?" interrupted Hermione.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Malfoy, completely missing her sarcasm.

"How could we have forgotten," said Ron dryly.

"Oh. You're being sarcastic, aren't you. Well, just you wait! There is a hidden swimming pool and I will find it!" Malfoy spun on his heel and began to walk away.

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath.

Immediately, Malfoy's nose began to lengthen until it was more than a foot long, and with a flick of Hermione's wand his nose became a dark brown branch. With a final flourish and grin, Hermione made Malfoy's nose sprout two green leaves at the end.

"You don't believe me? I WILL FIND IT!" shouted Malfoy in anger.

"Sure you will, Malfoy," said Hermione sweetly. "And I suppose you're a real boy now as well."

~OoO~

"Harry, do you really think this is a good idea?" whispered Hermione, as Harry unfolded the shimmering Invisibility Cloak. "Sneaking out to catch Malfoy, I mean."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Hermione, come on. We'll get him in trouble _and _prove him wrong at the same time! I mean, don't you want him to be wrong and you to be right?"

"Well…" Hermione shrugged. "I suppose, yeah."

"Great! Let's go!" Harry draped the Cloak over the three of their bodies and they disappeared.

~OoO~

The corridor was completely silent and empty, save for a single rusty suit of armor flickering in the dim torchlight. Then, accompanied by a rustle of plastic and the sound of crunching, a shower of Day-Glo orange crumbs floated to the floor.

"Ron! Could you stop eating for just _one_ second?" hissed the empty air.

"Sorry, Hermione," answered a different voice; muffled from a mouthful of Cheetos.

"Pick them up!" the first voice whispered again, sounding faintly annoyed.

An arm reached out of the empty air, scooping the cheesy crumbs off of the ground. "All right, all right!" A leg appeared, and the dangling arm shook a bit as its owner lost his balance. "Help!" Then the leg slipped even more; the arm waved wildly in the air, and Ron Weasley fell into view.

As he fell, he grabbed ahold of…well, nothing. He crashed into the suit of armor as he collapsed. Then both Hermione and Harry became visible, looking very annoyed at Ron, who now lay on the ground with a fistful of the shimmering Invisibility Cloak.

"Sorry," Ron apologized sheepishly.

There was a crash as the suit of armor fell to pieces. Hermione shot Ron a reproachful look. "Ron!"

He was about to apologize again, but a loud clanking sound cut him off. The pieces of the suit of armor began to reassemble themselves sloppily, until a slightly deformed but mostly complete suit of armor stood before the three of them.

The armor turned and creaked over to the stone wall of the corridor. It then proceeded to wrench the torch off the wall and turn it upside down. The armor slammed the upside down torch back onto the wall.

With a groan the stones of the wall began to shift, moving aside to reveal a narrow, damp passageway. Harry took a few steps down the passage, then paused and turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Are you coming?"

"Harry, I really don't think that's a good idea," whispered Hermione.

"Psh," scoffed Harry. "C'mon, I'm the Boy Who Lived! Who cares?"

"Well…okay," consented Hermione, and they all entered the passage. The path sloped downwards, and they continued underground for what seemed like ages, until at last the passage began to widen.

It got larger and larger until they were suddenly inside a giant cavern underneath the school…a cavern that was filled with an Olympic-sized, heated, sparkling blue hidden swimming pool.

Hermione's eyes became huge as she saw the pool. "Wait-so Malfoy-he," she sputtered, seemingly incoherent with anger. "HE WAS RIGHT?" she finally managed to spit out.

Ron patted her shoulder in what he must have thought was a comforting manner. "It's always awkward when the brightest witch of our age is wrong…and the ferret is right," he intoned wisely.

Then Hermione's fist slammed into his face.

**A/N: All right…I'm not really sure how I felt about this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating when I meant to! *Also, characters are a bit OOC at some points…such as Draco and Harry and Hermione. But that's only if you're going by the books. AVPM characters…well, they're a bit OOC (: But that's what makes them so freaking hilarious! Anyhow, please don't forget to review! xx**


	4. Draco and Hermione

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Life kind of just…ran away from me I guess. Anyway, here's chapter 4; it's post-war Dramione but not really in any way romantic…well I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review!**

AWKWARDNESS

Chapter 4

The war was finally over and now that Lord Voldemort was gone…Hermione Granger had absolutely no idea what to do. Harry was married to Ginny, so they were perfectly happy; Ron was getting married to Lavender Brown (that annoying cow), so Hermione was the only one of the three war heroes who was still alone.

Now that helping Harry stay alive and defeating Voldemort was no longer part of her life, Hermione had no idea who she was without that. Well, she still had an idea-all she knew was that she still loved books and quills and parchment. But now that she'd graduated from Hogwarts, and Voldemort was dead, she had no purpose for books or quills or parchment anymore.

But every Sunday, she still took the day off from her job at Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade and curled up in a corner with a dusty old book. Sundays were familiar and comforting, the only thing that hadn't changed in her lonely life.

Then one Sunday someone else invaded her quiet peace.

"Listen, I'm looking for a book," said a familiar voice, from the front of the store.

"I'm afraid I'm busy," replied Faber, the old man who worked at the counter. "But you could try my assistant. She's off today but she'll probably be reading in the back corner."

"All right, thank you," answered the voice, and with a jolt Hermione realized it was none other than the evil ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. And he was about to ask her for help.

Hermione immediately jumped up from her spot in the corner and grabbed her things. Winding her way through the bookshelves, she tried her best to get out of the maze of the store before Malfoy could see her. Then she rounded a corner and…

She ran straight into Malfoy and dropped her things. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, not realizing it was her. He stooped and picked up her books and handed them to her. "Here you go…Granger? Is that you?"

Hermione slowly looked up. "I…yes, well…I mean, maybe…possibly…no. No, it's not me," she finished feebly.

"Right," answered Malfoy. "What…uh, what're you doing here?" he asked awkwardly.

"I, well, I sort of work here."

There was a long, stretching silence during which Hermione wanted very badly to sprint around Malfoy and dash out the door; but unfortunately the space between the piles and piles of books was narrow and Malfoy was taking up most of it, and the two of them were about six inches apart.

Then Malfoy decided to continue talking. "Oh! You're the assistant he was talking about," he said, jerking his thumb in the general direction of the front of the store and accidentally taking out a stack of books about the care of flobberworms.

The stack teetered, unsure of whether to fall or stay still, and then it collapsed, nearly burying both Hermione and Malfoy. "Oh, stupid bloody books," mumbled Malfoy, doing his best to right them but instead simply upsetting them even more.

"I'll do it," said Hermione, and she waved her wand. The books restacked themselves neatly, organized in alphabetical order.

"Right…" said Malfoy. "Magic…that's a good idea."

"So!" they both said simultaneously to fill the silence, then stopped.

"Oh, you go first," said Malfoy.

"No, it's fine, you can," replied Hermione.

"Oh, well I was just going to…to ask you how you are doing, you know, how everything is."

Hermione gave him a strange look, as if to ask him why he cared. "Everything's going just bloody great, you know. That's why I'm working in a bookstore."

Malfoy suddenly regretted asking the question very much.

"Do you…ah, do you mind?" asked Hermione, motioning for him to move and let her free from the extraordinarily awkward situation.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," he said, as if it had just occurred to him that it might be slightly uncomfortable being jammed up against him.

He stepped aside, upending another row of books.

Hermione ran as fast as she possibly could to get away from Malfoy.

Then he yelled after, "Oi! Granger!"

She sighed and stopped. "What, Malfoy?"

"D'you…d'you want to go on a date? With me? Tonight?"

Hermione almost laughed at that.

"I'll pick you up at eight!"

She shook her head. "All right, Malfoy."

And then, she ran out the door.

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like Dramione :P But if you do, here you go! I hope you liked that, and please don't forget to review! They make my day (and they make me update faster)**


End file.
